


Campfire

by riahchan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace drabble for onepiece_300 group on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campfire

Title: Campfire  
Rating: K  
Pairing/Characters: Ace  
Word Count(if applicable): 81  
Prompt: “Heat"

Ace’s cheeks were burning in embarrassment. He glared at Marco who was holding a stick above Ace’s head. This was his fault. Something dripped. He continued to glare.  
“I still think you cheated.”  
“Don’t be a sore loser. Just let everyone have their fun, yoi.”  
Something dribbled down his back and felt goopy through the flame. He grimaced.  
“Gurararara~! One of you boys, make me another s’more!”


End file.
